She Came Back Home with her Father
by fanficfanatic89
Summary: Hinata has left Konoha for 4 years but has returned to finish High school. She's happy to be back in Konoha but even more happy to be able to see her old friend again. Is she ready to find the truth? What's changed about Hinata? or is it Naruto?


**This is the first chapter of She came back home with her father. This was actually suppose to be my friend's seventh chapter of her story but since I typed it and really liked it, I decided it would be my first chapter. Okay, well usually I type those High school sappy stories but this time I'm thinking of changing it up. It's still going to be high school but not the typical storyline. I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

She came back home with her father and Hanabi. Hinata looked up at the sky as her family unpacked their bags. She remembered wanting to stay in Konoha but now she missed America. Her father came back out and saw his daughter standing there with a sad look in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

He said, "After everything that happened I know it's strange coming back to Konoha without your mom here".

Hinata's face turned from sad to sadder.

She pushed her father's arm from around her and said, "I'm over that".

Hinata went up the stairs to the hallway and watched as Hanabi ran around the rooms trying to get the best one. Hinata went to the farthest room down the hall and put the bags she was carrying down. She went to her window and watched the sun begin to set. The wind was blowing as the air breezed through her window. She remembered an old friend she had back in Konoha and how the wind brought back an old memory.

**Flashback:**

_It was Christmas night and Hinata was wearing black snow boots with a red Santa outfit (a cute one). She was turning 10 years old two days from now and was excited to get extra presents for her birthday. Snow was falling down on Konoha and Hinata was warming up with a warm cup of cocoa. Her mother was carrying Hanabi in her arms and getting ready to leave. _

_Hiashi came into the living room fixing his outfit, he watched Hinata as she was looking out the window at each drop of snow._

_He said, "Are you ready Hinata, we're about to go over to the Namikaze's for Christmas dinner"._

_Hinata turned to her father, gave him a bright smile, and said, "Yes father"._

_Hinata's mom came back into the room grabbed her purse and they all left for Naruto's house._

_They walked next door to the Namikaze's house and was dazzled by the Christmas lights hanging around the roof and windows. Aki knocked on the door and was welcomed by open arms by Naruto's mother, Kushina. _

_She said, "Hi Aki, and Hiashi"._

_She let them in and yelled out, "Minato, the Hyuga's are here"!_

_Minato walked down the stairs and shook Hiashi hand. He said hello to both of them and walked over to the stairs. _

_He yelled out, "Naruto, Hinata is here"!_

_Naruto yelled back, "Do, I have to go downstairs"!_

_Minato walked over to the Hyuga's and sighed, "Kids."_

_Minato left the room for a minute went to the kitchen and grabbed her keys._

_Hiashi and Minato sat and talked about the football game yesterday and Hinata was staring up at the Christmas tree lights._

_Minato went over to the stairs and yelled up, "Naruto get your butt down here NOW and say hello"!_

_Naruto's footsteps went across the floor and down the stairs. _

_Naruto was scratching himself and yelling, "Mom, the sweater is itchy, can't I take it off."_

_Hinata couldn't help to laugh a little when she saw Naruto wearing a red knitted Christmas sweater with Christmas trees and the words ho-ho-ho stitched into it._

_Kushina fixed Naruto's sweater and said, "No, your grandmother made that for you and I think it looks nice"._

_Naruto folded his arms and muttered under his breath, "If you like it so much maybe you could wear it"._

_Kushina stood over Naruto and in a stern voice said, "What did you say young man"?_

_Naruto smiled at his mother and replied, "Nothing"._

_Kushina stood back up and said, "Okay, everyone ready"?_

_Minato stood back up and said, "Sure, Naruto the adults are going to be back in soon don't go anywhere and watch over your grandmother."_

_The parents left the house leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Naruto's grandmother by themselves."_

_Hinata looked around the room and said, "Where's your grandmother"?_

_Naruto pulled off his itchy sweater and said, "She's passed out on her bed after taking her sleepy pills, she'll be out for hours"._

_Naruto got off the couch and said, "You want to play my new game Tekken I just got for my Playstation". (**Author's Note:** You remember Tekken on playstation? Oh, and Nintendo 64. Yeah, I'm old.)_

_Hinata and Naruto went up the stairs and into Naruto's bedroom. His room was messy and smelled like ramen noodles and sweat. There were X-men comics and socks on the floor but he scooped them under the bed so Hinata won't feel crammed. She sat in a chair and Naruto turned on the game. _

_Hinata was staring at the back of the box and said, "Isn't this game T-rated"?_

_Naruto got the controllers out and said, "yeah, but nothing under T is very good"._

_Naruto handed Hinata the controller and they picked their characters. Naruto picked Kazuma and Hinata picked Nina._

_Naruto smirked at Hinata and said, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're best friends"._

_Hinata smiled and said, "I wasn't countin' on it"._

_**1 hour later…**_

_The parents were back and talking downstairs as Naruto and Hinata played video games upstairs. The fathers were watching TV while the mothers cooked the Christmas food._

"_You cheated", Naruto hissed after being defeated by Hinata._

_Hinata replied, "No, I didn't you're just mad because I've beaten you 8 times in a row"._

_Naruto folded his and said, "Fine but that still doesn't mean anything"._

_Hinata stood up and said, "What does that mean"?_

_Naruto flicked his nose and said, "Boys are always going to be better than girls"._

_Hinata cheeks puffed out and she said, "No there not girls are better…and smarter"._

_Naruto stood up as well and said, "Wanna prove it"?_

_Hinata put her hands on her hips and said, "What's the challenge"?_

_Naruto looked around the room trying to find a suitable challenge. He looked out the window and got an idea._

_Naruto said, "Snowball fight"!_

_Hinata repeated, "Snowball fight? Sure, but are we allowed to go out side by ourselves?"_

_Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Haven't stopped me before"._

_Hinata thought about it and said, "But it's not like we can walk out the front door"._

_Naruto was already over at his window and pointing through it._

_He suggested, "All we have to do is go out the window, slide down the roof, and jump on the trampoline"._

_Naruto went over to his closet and pulled out 2 jacket and 2 pairs of mittens. He handed Hinata a pair and they put them on._

_Naruto saw the concerned look on Hinata's face and reassured, "I've done it plenty of times"._

_Before Hinata could say another word Naruto pulled her through the window and on top of the roof. It was a cold night and Hinata felt shivers run down her spin. Snow was still falling down over Konoha and Christmas lights were blinking down the streets._

_Hinata looked over the edge and down on the trampoline. It was covered with snowflake but somewhat visible. _

_Hinata took a deep breath and said, "It doesn't seem safe."_

_Naruto turned around toward Hinata, smiled, and said, "You just have to trust me"._

_Hinata felt a little calmer over Naruto's words and nodded her head. Naruto was the first to jump. He positioned himself over the edge and leaped down onto the trampoline. Hinata's heart thumped when Naruto jumped but she quickly looked down and saw he was safe. Hinata was next to jump. _

_Naruto waved his hand toward Hinata and said, "You'll be fine"._

_Hinata took a gulp of air, closed her eyes, and jumped off the side of Naruto's house. Hinata felt the wind underneath her and the cold air swooping by. When her feet landed on the trampoline Hinata opened her eyes and made a sigh of relief. _

_Naruto helped Hinata off and said, "See, You made a big deal out of nothing"._

_Hinata looked back up toward the light illuminated out of Naruto's room and realized that it wasn't that high up._

_Hinata trudged through the snow and felt herself sink with every step. While Naruto was turned around Hinata scooped a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at the back of Naruto's head. He stumbled forward and shook the snow off his head._

_Hinata started laughing and Naruto yelled, "Hey, I wasn't ready"!_

_Hinata smirked and replied, "Are you ready now"?_

_Naruto quickly picked up some snow and Hinata started running around. Naruto hurled the snow in the air but barely missed. Hinata hid behind the tree and grabbed some more snow. It was cold in her hand but she held on to it. She walked from behind the tree and threw it toward Naruto. He was hiding behind a bush ready to strike. Hinata's snowball hurled into the bush missing Naruto but shaking it enough for snowflakes to fly into Naruto's face. Snowballs flew back and forth as Hinata and Naruto tried to strike each other. Hinata bent down to grab another snowball when she got back up a snowball smacked her right in the face._

_Naruto pointed at Hinata's snow filled face and laughed. _

_He said, "The score is 5-4"._

_Hinata got mad and picked up the largest snowball she could make and Naruto did the same. She ran toward him keeping her eyes toward Naruto. He threw the snowball toward Hinata but she was quick enough to dodge. Naruto quickly tried to get another snowball but Hinata leaped on him pinning his body down on the snow. Hinata sat on his back holding a giant snowball over his head._

_Hinata laughed and said, "Say it"._

_Naruto struggled to get out from underneath Hinata. His cheeks were turning a light purple color. _

_Hinata held the snowball closer to Naruto and said, "Say girls are better"._

_Naruto shook his head no. _

_Hinata lifted the snowball back up and Naruto yelled out, "fine, fine I'll say it."_

_Hinata listened as Naruto quickly and quietly replied, "Girls are better"._

_Hinata smiled and said, "I can't hear you"._

_Naruto sighed and said, "Girls are better than boys, now get off of me"._

_Hinata felt victorious and smiled, "That's better"._

_Hinata took the snowball she was holding and threw it over Naruto. She lifted off of him and Naruto jumped right up with snow covering his body._

_Hinata started laughing and said, "You look like Frosty the Snowman". _

_Naruto was about to respond when he heard his mother's voice scream, "Naruto, Hinata get down here dinner's ready"._

_Naruto and Hinata ran over to the ladder that was leaning on the side of the house. Hinata went up first. The wooden bars were cold and a little slippery. She lifted her self up back on the roof and through the window as Naruto followed._

_When they were both through the window Naruto closed it and heard a knock at the door._

_Kushina's voice said, "Naruto, Hinata it's time to come down"._

_Hinata and Naruto took off their jackets and mittens and tossed them back in Naruto's closet. They dusted themselves off to shake off the snow and opened the door._

_Kushina looked down at them and said, "What have you two been doing"?_

_They both smiled and said, "Nothing"._

_They followed Kushina down the stairs and went into the living room. Naruto and Hinata went into the dining room doorway. _

_Hinata's mother came up behind the both of them and dangled a mistletoe over their head._

_Kushina said, "Awww, you know what this means"._

_Naruto and Hinata both had a puzzled look on their faces._

_Kushina called in Hiashi and Minato and told one of them to get the camera._

_Hiashi bent down towards the two of them and said, "You two are under the mistletoe so know you have to kiss each other"._

_Minato came back in the room with a camera and pointed toward the two of them._

_The parents were staring down at them and Hinata suddenly felt nervous._

_Hinata didn't know a lot about showing affection but she did know that kissing another person means you care about them a lot because her parents always did it. Naruto was a little slower though. He just knew that kissing was pressing your lips against someone and he didn't want to do that._

_Naruto argued, "I'm not kissing her"._

_Hinata also argued, "I'm not doing that"._

_Hinata mother bent down to Hinata and whispered in her ear, "Hinata, it's just a kiss and you like Naruto, right"?_

_Hinata though, "I like Naruto, he's my best friend"._

_Kushina bent down to Naruto and whispered, "Naruto, just give her a peck on cheek, it'll be cute"._

_Naruto and Hinata both eyed each other and Naruto whispered over, "The quicker this is over with the quicker we can put salt in there dessert"._

_Naruto and Hinata laughed and turned toward each other. He leaned over and kissed Hinata gently on the cheek. Minato snapped the picture capturing the moment forever and the parents awed at the sight. It was the first time Hinata blushed and felt embarassed about it._

**End Flashback**

Hinata smiled at the happy memory. She though, "Saying goodbye to Naruto was the worst thing I've done in my life."

Hinata thought, "Maybe…."

Her thought trailed off and Hinata smiled.

She resumed, "Maybe, I'll see him in school tomorrow if he's still here".

Hinata was distracted when Hiashi called for her to collect more boxes. Hinata let out a long sigh and went downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Please give me Feedback because I love reading it. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
